Sweet & Sour
by jokerXharley774
Summary: This is a take on how Harley and the Joker's twisted relationship is :  Haha sucky summary but hope the story is way better! Nonanverse, this is also my FIRST time, so be nice plz and i'll give you a cookie! :D I DONT OWN JOKER OR HARLEY!
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET & SOUR!** **;)**

_This is my first story so be nice plz & Review for... anything really haha!(:_

"**Harley! Get a move on or we'll be sent to Arkham for sure!**" yelled the Joker.

"**Sorry puddin', the bag is kinda heavy**", '_you think he could help alittle_' harley thought. It was just another heist like all the rest, Harley holding the goods, while the Joker rushing her for a clean get away without the bats following.

Harley had been doing this for awhile, but tonight she didn't feel like doing a heist. But, how could she refuse, there was no way. She'd be beaten to a pulp if she said no, and she didn't feel like getting hit today.

They finally made it to the van that was waiting for them with Ringo and Sly, the Joker's 2 favorite henchmen, that were waiting with their guns loaded and ready if Batman came.

HARLEY'S POV:

As we drove off, cop cars and the Batmobile were on our trail, it didn't take long this time. Ringo stepped on it, going fast at the speed of sound, making me fall on top of my puddin'. I love how I landed on him, perfectly comfortable in his laps.

Too bad he pushed me off and yelled, "**GET OFF ME HARLEY! Can't you be serious and not your annoying self for once?**"

As he said those words, inside of my heart, it started to break. When I was in deep thought of his words, Mistah J was bubbling with rage. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my cheek as I was slammed on the other side of the van. He punched me with strength that was more painful then my regular punches, and I felt everything start to go black from the blow to my head.

As I was falling into deep sleep, I only saw and heard one thing from the Joker. "**Harley, your a mistake that I made happen. I should of killed you when I had the chance**". His face full of dissapointment and disgust.

_I felt a tear shed out, as I slowly rode into darkness._

_The End...of this chapter! Muhahahahaha! Hope you enjoyed! A new chapter will be up soon and sorry that it was kinda short. But, I promise that i'll make it longer next time! Till then, plz review too __and see ya laterz ...which will be soon ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEET & SOUR ;)**

**HAHA! This is chapter 2, so enjoy!(:**

Bright, baby blue eys blinked multiple times as they awoke from their unconscious state, to look at their new surrounding. She was back at the hideout in her room, medicine and an ice pack were on a table near her, '_Looks as if Mistah J was caring for me, or got someone else to do it for him..._' Harley thought.

As she started to rise from her comfy, red and black bed, pain made it's way into her head. **"UGH! SON OF A GUN!" **yelled Harley. As she held her head in agony,the Joker swung the door open.** BAM! **Causing her to have a more painful headache (GEEZ!). **"Whats with all the yelling Harls?" **the Joker said calmly. **"Hehe, nothing boss, my brain hurts alittle bit" **Harley said while chuckling. The Joker chuckled,** "Awww, don't be so glum doll-face, the pain will go away", **said the Joker as he patted her on the head.

She smiled feeling the comfort from him, even though what happened earlier, she still loved her '_Mistah J'_. _'It's not the first time he hit me and looked down on me'_ , Harley thought. She thought about the times he would be so sweet, but then later he turned sour and cruel, but would still come crawling back. The Joker noticed that she was daydreaming while he was talking, he doesn't like that.

**"HARLEY!" **screamed the Joker,** "huh? What did you say Mistah J?". **He growled and then slapped Harley on her bruised cheek that was forming from the punch earlier,** "Listen to me when i'm talking to you! I have another job to do, without you, so stay here and keep an eye on this place!", **while whimpering and holding her cheek she said, **"o-o-okay puddin"** trying to hold a smile. He grunted, then left Harley in the dark. After hearing them grab there supplies, slam the car doors shut and drived off rapidly, Harley jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, there was a huge purple-redish mark on her cheek, still swelling.** "Woah! Looks like I got hit by a bus or something, gonna have to make up a good excuse for Red".**

Red, aka Poison Ivy, was Harley's best friend, they did everything together, shopping, make-overs with sleepovers and even heists together, but sometimes she went to Ivy's for serious reasons. Her puddin' would do terrible things to her that she just had too leave the hideout for awhile.

(**IN A MEMORY**)

There was a time that the Joker had beaten her so badly, she wasn't able to walk from the pain. He then threw her her on the sidewalk like a piece of trash, bloody cuts and bruises on her body. Luckly, Harley had her phone in her pocket, but couldn't move as much because of the pain consuming her. She waited 2 minutes to see if the pain would go down alittle bit, then immediately called Ivy. **RING. RING. RING.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Red... please help... me .."**

**"WHAT HAPPENED HARLS?"**

**"Hurry ... please ..."**

**"Okay girl, i'm on my way!"**

A few minutes later, Ivy came with her _'Rose Bud' _car,** "Harley! We need to get you fixed up fast!" **said Ivy, worried. Harley lay there and said nothing as blood trickled down her mouth, eyes fluttering, trying to stay awake but failed miserably.

Hours later she awoke in Ivy's apartment, all bandaged up with some minor aches, Ivy then came to talk to Harley about the whole situation. Ivy then talked that Harley was too good for him and shouldn't be with him, Harley _still_ refused to believe it.

(**OUT OF MEMORY**)

**"Well, what should I do to kill time ... hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ...", **2 minutes later, **"Ooooh! I know! I'll bake a pie for my sweet puddin!" **Content with her idea, she happily skipped to the the kitchen with a _smile_.

I hope you liked it! _More coming_ _soon_ and hope you review and tell me how it is! TEEHEE BYE! :D 3


End file.
